


Adam Parrish is a cool guy

by brandnewworldstosee



Series: bits and drabbles [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam at college, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandnewworldstosee/pseuds/brandnewworldstosee
Summary: Adam Parrish is a cool guy. As his roommate, Paul would be the first person on campus to admit that.





	Adam Parrish is a cool guy

**Author's Note:**

> I found this when I was going through my WIP folder, trying to see what I can get finished before the new year. Unfortunately I didn't keep any notes on this fic and it was started so long ago that I really don't know where I was going with this. See the end notes for what I think I _may_ have been going for.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the universe, they belong to their original creator(s), I am merely playing around in the sandbox

Adam Parrish is a cool guy. As his roommate, Paul would be the first person on campus to admit that. They get along great. Sure, Adam never seemed to be around between classes, studying, and work. But when they were both around at the same time they got on really well. Paul really lucked out as far as freshmen roommates go. They’re even in a class together and formed a study group with some of their classmates, Frederick and Cal. The four of them get along really well, they do just as much talking and laughing as they do studying in their sessions. They’re more friends than a study group. They really lucked out, considering they mostly became a study group because they had to do an assignment together the second week of class.

So, it's not that they don't like Adam Parrish, they love him. He's got a sharp wit and he isn't afraid to speak his mind and tell you off. The thing is that they're not sure that Parrish likes them all that much. It's the only reason they can think of as to why he's lying to them. Surely he wouldn't be doing it to impress them? They've already made it clear that they like who he is and they don't care about what he did in high school. But he’s still lying, making up stories for their study sessions. At first they believed what he said, little things about his friends back home. Their names. The fact that his boyfriend lived on a farm. That he’s still regularly in contact with his friends despite them being scattered across the country.

But then more details started coming up. Names. What kinds of things they got up to in high school. Sometimes, when Adam runs late they talk together. Wonder if Adam really thinks they believe what he’s telling them. A tattooed street racer with a pet raven who lives and works on a farm for a boyfriend? And he goes to church every Sunday with his older and younger brothers and a ward, a young girl named Opal that he’s the legal guardian of? A girl named Blue who lives in a house full of psychics, traveling across the country in an unreliable car nicknamed the Pig? And she’s traveling with Gansey and Henry Cheng, the three of them are all waiting on college to road trip for an entire year? And that wasn’t even getting into the stories that Adam was telling about how he and his friends met and how they spent most of their free time in high school. Searching the woods of Virginia for something to do with a Welsh king?

Sounds fake. Really fake. But like Paul said, they all really like Adam. And they know that some shit went down. He doesn’t make a show of it and he doesn’t talk about it much but they know that he didn’t have the best childhood, that he wasn’t born deaf and his hearing loss was more recent than not. So if this is how Adam copes with it then they’re not going to stop him. And okay, Paul is Adam’s roommate. Adam has photos of himself and these people that he talks about. He hears him on the phone with his boyfriend. He’s walked in at the end of Skype calls. He’s seen the packages and postcards that Parrish gets in the mail. So there’s some truth to what they’re being told. They just don’t believe that Adam is telling them the whole truth. There’s just something… off about what they were being told.

**Author's Note:**

> So I think that this stemmed from 3 different things. I really love Adam at college fic, him interacting with new friends, and outsider POV. I have always found outside POV works fascinating, because you get to see these characters in a way that you're not always familiar with and you really have to think about their mannerisms, and you get a glimpse of what it's like to be on the outside of whatever story is going on. 
> 
> I really have no idea what this plot was supposed to be, so unfortunately I can't find a way to bring this forward.
> 
> Come and find me on [tumblr](https://agentpeggycartering.tumblr.com/) if you want to talk about this, or anything else!


End file.
